


Multiverse Party Adventures!! (Eddsworld) [DISCONTINUED]

by MultiFandomTrashGal14



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Sinsworld-sortof?
Genre: A Story, Multi, Other, about, an Eddsworld Multiverse party??, idk - Freeform, it's - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrashGal14/pseuds/MultiFandomTrashGal14
Summary: A 'multi-universe' (multiverse) party, where all the different Eddsworld AU's come together to meet their different versions.Some of them end up liking each other, some of them end up hating each other. Who knows what happens in the kitchen!?





	Multiverse Party Adventures!! (Eddsworld) [DISCONTINUED]

I mean, this isn't the first chapter really,, and I just need this here so I can keep my idea.  
So uhh... hope you all enjoy the story once it starts and I love feedback so please leave and comments, questions, or concerns in the comments please! 

(may delete later)


End file.
